


Dance For Me (Baby, Please)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pole Dancing, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Maybe it was seeing him in his Superman-esque outfit, with the tight bodysuit and the incredibly small briefs that left pretty much nothing to the imagination, hanging off a pole as he whirled around it like he was born to dance, that did it. Or maybe someone had just really turned up the heat in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



Maybe it was seeing him in his Superman-esque outfit, with the tight bodysuit and the incredibly small briefs that left pretty much nothing to the imagination, hanging off a pole as he whirled around it like he was born to dance, that did it.

Kara would have blamed it on the alcohol, but like always, she wasn’t having any. 

She felt like she was, though. Her face was flushed, her body warm, her thoughts a mess.

He’d told her it was amateur dance night at the bar, and she had laughed. She’s thought he’d meant _dancing_. Maybe jazz, a little tap, a salsa or two. Maybe something from a planet she hadn’t heard of.

She never, in a million years, thought he meant _pole_ dancing. She barely believed it when he came out, clad in a costume clearly modeled after her cousin, except the bodysuit had no sleeves and the leg part were just shorts, and easily grabbed the pole and smung himself up on to it, before arching backward a little to grin at the crowd.

He spun around it then, like a figure skater without the ice. Arching, kicking, running his hand up and down his body, showing off his muscles and his taut firm stomach.

She’d tried to look away, not wanting to see this, but the more she looked away, the more she found herself trying to peek, her body feeling lightweight and a little dizzy.

“Oh, my god.” She heard her sister’s voice in her ear and knew Alex had taken the seat next to her at the bar. “You are so turned on by this.”

“No,” Kara said instantly. She had a sudden urge to fan her face. Was it always this hot in here? She couldn’t recall. “No, I am definitely not.”

“No, you definitely are,” Alex said. “Look at you. You look like you’re going to come right here.”

“Alex!” Kara hissed. If she didn’t think she was red before, she knew she was now. She tried to slink down in her seat, but Mon-El was rubbing up and down the pole in the most obscene way she’d ever seen and — oh god — her skirt was wet. It was wet. She could feel it. She had soaked through her panties and on to her skirt.

But Alex was still looking pointedly at her.

Kara tried to look away. “I am not,” she huffed out, but Alex had the nerve to laugh again.

“Oh, Kara,” she said, still chuckling. “Sure thing.”

•••

Somehow, she managed to hold it together. Until he was done, until everyone else had left, until it was just him cleaning up and her trying not to watch him and definitely trying not to think about what she had seen.

She was too busy trying _not_ to focus on him that she missed him coming up beside her and taking a seat until he reached over and touched her leg.

She almost flew off her stool.

“Whoa,” he said. “You okay?”

His voice sounded low, husky, maybe from the alcohol. She didn’t know. She didn’t care. She just …

She dove at him, knocking him off his stool harder than she meant to, pushing him halfway across the floor, hanging on to him as they went. They came to a stop, her on top of him, him staring at her like he thought she was crazy.

“Kara?” he said.

She kissed him before he could say more. Hard. 

He flipped them over, using all his strength. She hit the floor hard, the motion unexpectedly sending even more heat through her body. His lips didn’t leave hers.

She flipped them back over. Then he went. Then she went. Back and forth across the bar of the floor, kissing and sucking and occasionally stealing a bit as they went.

Finally, he pulled back. His eyes sparkled, but there was a hint of concern.

“Maybe we should stop,” he said. “You don’t seem okay.”

She huffed out a breath, her body feeling like it was on fire. “I’m really okay.”

“But we’ve never …”

“But you’ve never,” she answered.

His brow crinkled as he looked down at her. She knew she must be a mess. Face red, hair astray. She wasn’t sure how the wetness between her legs wasn’t all over his bodysuit now.

She kept her eyes on his, though, seeing it happen. The moment of the epiphany.

“Pole dancing turns you on,” he said. He grinned down at her.

“Yeah,” she said. “Who knew?”

“I could do more of it,” he offered.

“Hold that thought.”

She grabbed him again, pressed her lips against him once more, and flipped them over. She scooted down his body, inching herself along until she was seated on his thigh, leaning over just so, just so she could feel the smoothness of his bodysuit against her panties, her panties then pressing tightly against her clit.

She began to move, rocking herself back and forth on his leg, the material of his bodysuit helping her panties rub against her clit, the friction immediate.

She couldn’t help it. She moaned. Loud and long but oh god she had been waiting. She closed her eyes, pictured him on that pole and oh my ….

She moved faster, rubbing herself harder, picturing him dancing.

She barely registered Mon-El’s fingers pushing her skirt up, sliding his hands up her thighs as she frotted against him, his index fingers slipping inside her panties, making space between his leg and her clit.

She rocked faster. He angled his finger, pressed it against her, so hard, so perfectly.

She came with a scream, her body shaking and tensing, pleasure racing through her.

He lifted her off him, rolling her on to the ground again, angled above her. He waited until she caught her breathe, opened her eyes.

“If I had known,” he said. “I would have installed a pole right in the middle of your living room.”

“There’s still time,” she answered, grabbing him and kissing him, catching a glimpse of the pole out of the corner of her eye.

She wondered how he would look dancing around it naked. She thought maybe they could find out now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marmolita for the 2017 Smut Swap, based on her prompt of Mon-El pole dancing. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
